Embodiments generally relate to security in smart device systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to integrating cognitive services with social networks to identify and authenticate users in smart device systems.
Smart homes provide homeowners with remote control over household appliances, locks, thermostats, lights, and so forth. To enforce security, smart homes may designate a primary user (e.g., the homeowner), where the addition of users and the assignment of their access permissions may be manual, complex and time consuming. Accordingly, a suboptimal user experience often results.